¡Atrapados!
by Crislu
Summary: Ziva y Dinozzo están atrapados en el ascensor después de la explosión. Último capítulo de la temporada nueve.


El despacho del N.C.I.S era un caos, las ambulancias llegaban con sus luces y el estruendo de las sirenas llenaba el aire. Los bomberos repasaban su plan de acción y los policías intentaban alejar a la gente, que llena de curiosidad, se acercaba al edificio para ver con sus propios ojos el origen de la explosión.

Los casquetes ocupaban gran parte de la cabina del ascensor mientras que el polvo se levantaba para formar una neblina que impedía la visión. En una esquina reposaban dos cuerpos inmóviles.

Antony Dinozzo abrió los ojos aturdido, notaba un intenso pitido en sus oídos. Poco a poco fue haciéndose consciente de su cuerpo y de la realidad que lo rodeaba. Abrió la boca para respirar una bocanada de aire, pero el polvo se le metió en la boca y comenzó a toser.

Se levantó con parsimonia, y cuando dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el pie derecho aulló de dolor.

— Seguramente me lo habré retorcido cuando me tire encima de Ziva —pensó

Y como volviendo a la realidad de un extraño sueño, recordó la investigación, la explosión y a Ziva.

Giró en torno a él para buscar a su compañera, y ahí estaba ella tirada en el suelo. Se puso de cuclillas a su lado, haciendo caso omiso al dolor de su pie y comenzó a sacudirla al tiempo que gritaba su nombre.

—Ziva, despierta— gritó a la desesperada.

Por fin, la chica abrió los ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó Tony con una sonrisa de alivio dibujada en su rostro.

Pero Ziva no le respondió sino que se llevó la mano instintivamente al costado izquierdo donde Dinozzo comprobó con horror que tenía una profunda herida que ya había formado un pequeño charco de sangre.

—Tengo que curarte eso.

Anthony se quitó la camiseta, y acto seguido hizo lo mismo con su camiseta interior. En su dorso también tenía pequeñas heridas.

—Usaré esta que está más limpia— reflexiono para sus adentros, y cortó un trocito de camiseta. Luego revolvió entre sus bolsillos buscando algo que no encontró.

—Mierda

— ¿Qué buscas?— preguntó Ziva intentando incorporarse para ver mejor.

—Un pañuelo

—Yo tengo un paquete de pañuelos de papel en el bolsillo— y haciendo un esfuerzo se puso de lado para que Tony pudiera cogerlos.

Dinozzo metió la mano hasta el fondo del bolsillo y palpo unas llaves, luego encontró el escurridizo paquete.

—Eee no aproveches la ocasión para meterme mano— protestó Ziva con un hilo de voz.

—No me puedo creer que pienses eso de mí.

—Te conozco Tony, por eso pienso eso de ti.

—Deja de hablar y muerde esto— y metiéndole un pañuelo en la boca comenzó a quitarle a Ziva minúsculos trozos de metralla que tenía alojados en la herida, valiéndose para ello de un trozo de camiseta y de un pañuelo de papel.

La agente David mordía el pañuelo para evitar gritar, aunque Dinozzo estaba siendo muy delicado y sumamente cuidadoso, el dolor era insoportable.

— Ya está— termino Dinozzo con el rostro lleno de sudor, e hizo un torniquete en la herida con lo que quedaba de la camiseta interior. Luego lo recubrió con la otra para que quedara más apretado.

—Espero que con esto baste— explicó dirigiéndose a Ziva.

—Gracias

Dinozzo se sentó exhausto y con el tobillo palpitándole de dolor.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí— apuntó Ziva tomando el mando de la situación.

—No veo como— Dinozzo la miró a la cara, estaba blanca y ocultaba un gesto de dolor, pero tenía la mirada decidida, sus ojos chispeaban mientras miraba alrededor buscando una posible salida.

—Ayúdame a apartar estos escombros

Los dos agentes se levantaron, no sin esfuerzo, y comenzaron a apartar escombros. Llevaban así unos 5 minutos cuando Ziva se paró en seco, estaba más blanca si esto era posible y parecía mareada. De repente se cayó para atrás, Dinozzo corrió a sujetarla y al hacerlo posó el peso de los dos sobre el pie derecho, lo que le hizo lanzar un sonoro grito. Los dos cayeron rodando por el suelo del ascensor.

—Lo siento— murmuro Ziva encorvándose sobre su costado.

Anthony no respondió nada, sino que se quedó mirando el improvisado torniquete de su compañera que rebosaba sangre.

—Apoyate en mí y no hagas esfuerzos— ordenó más que sugirió.

Ziva acató la orden y apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Dinozzo. Los dos se quedaron quietos, esperando a que fueran a buscarles. Distraídamente Tony comenzó a acariciarle el pelo a Ziva.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Lo siento no me estaba dando cuenta.

—Puedes seguir, no me molesta— comentó la agente David conciliadora y cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en su herida.

—El móvil— chilló de pronto Tony

— ¿Qué?

—Mira a ver si funciona tu móvil

Los dos sacaron sus teléfonos del bolsillo y comprobaron si funcionaba. El aparato de Dinozzo todavía se podía utilizar.

A toda prisa marcó el número de emergencias y espero respuesta.

—Emergencias, dígame

— Somos el agente especial Dinozzo y la agente especial David, ha habido una explosión en el edificio del N.C.I.S

— ¿Se encuentran allí? ¿En qué parte?

—Estamos atrapados en el ascensor

— ¿Estáis heridos?

—La agente David presenta una herida muy fea en el costado

—Ya he avisado a los bomberos, van para allá ahora mismo.

—Gracias.

Ziva cada vez estaba más débil, todo le daba vueltas, necesitaba cerrar los ojos, pero no iba a ceder, tenía que seguir consciente.

Anthony la miraba apoyada en sus piernas. Le encantaba, era guapa fuerte y divertida. Se sacudió la cabeza para centrarse en lo realmente importante, tenían que salir de allí.

Habían pasado 15 minutos y ni rastro de la ayuda. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? De repente un ruido brusco y una sacudida los saco de su aletargamiento. Dinozzo cayó quedando cara a cara con Ziva que luchaba por no gritar, pues había caído del lado del costado herido.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Tony tratándose de levantar.

—Más o menos, aunque he tenido tiempo mejores.

Los dos sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos, Tony pasó los brazos en torno a Ziva para ayudarla a girarse. Estaban a unos pocos metros, él podía oler su perfume, le gustaba, le gutaba Ziva desde hacía algún tiempo, pero no era hombre de una sola mujer, y sobre todo era demasiado orgullosos para confesar y decirle lo que sentía a su compañera.

Acercó sus labios a los de ella movido por el instinto. Un estruendo se volvió a oír, y los dos giraron la cabeza. Acababan de dejar un espacio libre entre los escombros y por él divisaron a tres bomberos además de a Gibbs y a Abby. Estaban salvados.

Es un poco cutre lo sé, pero las prisas me impidieron hacer otra cosa. Gracias por leerme, si quieren pueden dejar su opinión.


End file.
